


Divine Intervention

by smaragdbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first Christmas together but Phil is stuck in an airport away from home because of a snow storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Intervention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



„All set“, Clint thought proudly as he looked at the table. It was their first Christmas together and he wanted it to be perfect. Which was also the reason he had gone a little overboard with the decoration but Phil was pretty much resigned to Clint’s kitschy side and the cat thought the Christmas tree was an excellent new play ground so it was a win on all sides. 

He hadn’t had too many good Christmases when he had been a kid and never one that was storybook like with a tree and decorations and a traditional home-cooked meal. Fury had graciously given them both off for Christmas and Phil was supposed to be home in two hours. He had finished the last mission before his vacation this morning and was flying home from Montreal. They hadn’t seen each other for a couple weeks and Clint was anxious to see Phil again.

Clint was about to tell the cat to get off the table, not that she ever listened, when the phone rang.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, Clint.”

“Hey”, Clint said softly before he frowned. “Shouldn’t you be on the plane?”

“My flight was cancelled. Bad weather. I’m probably not going to be home until tomorrow, maybe even later. Depends when the snow lets up.” Phil sounded just as disappointed as Clint felt. 

“Oh.” He sat down heavily, the pleasant anticipation that had kept him happy all day, disappeared in an instant.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault.” 

For a moment the silence stretched between them, all the things they didn’t need to say because Clint knew Phil wanted to home as badly as Clint wanted him to be home.

“Maybe next year”, Clint said even though with their jobs, next year was never a guarantee.

“Next year”, Phil echoed. It sounded hollow. “Merry Christmas, Clint.”

“Merry Christmas”, Clint said and then Phil was gone.

The cat, sensing his bad mood, climbed into his lap and butted her head against his chest before settling down on his legs. 

“Just you and me then”, he said and scratched her behind the ears. She started to purr as if she was trying to make him feel better but it didn’t work yet. Maybe he should give it a couple hours. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do.

////////////

Phil Coulson was not a man prone to losing his temper but if the heavy snowfall encasing Montreal had been a person, it would have cowered in fear by now. The weather report wasn’t helping either, announcing that there was no sign the snow would let up tomorrow either. He wanted to be home so badly. They had only moved in together three months ago and with their jobs keeping them busy the prospect of spending ten days of vacation lazing around with Clint had kept his spirits up ever since the approval from Fury had come in.

“You know, when I said I wanted snow for Christmas, I didn’t mean this much”, a young woman said, sitting not too far from him. She was holding hands with another woman and seemed to be the only person around who was happy about the cancellations. 

“Maybe it’s divine interference to keep you here”, her friend said and kissed her.

Phil pressed down on the sudden envy he was feeling. At least they were stranded together. Then he had an idea. It was a long shot but better than sitting around and getting envious at other people’s happiness.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor Foster. Could I speak with Thor for a moment, please?...”

//////////////

The apartment was quiet when Phil opened the door. Despite the literal divine interference it was already close to midnight and Clint wasn’t exactly a night owl. He hung his coat up and looked around. Clint had told him he’d decorated but Phil hadn’t been home for the last couple weeks. The Christmas tree occupied a whole corner of the living room decorated with popcorn chains and paper cut outs. So Clint hadn’t been joking when he had said that he had gotten everyone together for some Christmas crafting while Phil had been gone. He could just imagine Skye and Clint and Steve sitting around cutting stars out of colourful paper and gluing them together. Suddenly he wished he had been there for that. 

There was even a twig of mistletoe hanging over the door to the living room, Phil noticed with a smile.

He found Clint fast asleep in their bed, their cat curled up next to him. He quickly stripped down as quietly as he could. “Clint”, Phil said softly, not wanting to startle him. 

“Phil?” Clint asked sleepily.

“Hey”, Phil replied and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“I thought you were stuck in the snow.”

“I called in a favour.”

“With the weather?”

“With Thor. Although travelling by Bifröst is not going to be my favourite mode of transport.”

“You used an intergalactic bridge just to come home?” The “to me” remained unspoken but Phil still heard it and shrugged. “Perks of being friends with aliens.” He threaded his hands through Clint’s hair and kissed him. 

“I’m glad you’re here”, Clint said and pulled him onto the bed. The cat gave them both dirty looks for disturbing her sleep like this but didn’t actually move from her position of Phil’s pillow. This gave Phil the perfect excuse to lie his head down on Clint’s chest and Clint wrapped his arms around him.

“I like the tree”, Phil said. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Phil burrowed his face in Clint’s chest. “And the mistletoe.”

“Nicked it off Tony.” Clint yawned. “The tower’s full of them.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“Nah”, he yawned again. “I only like men in suits. One man in particular.”

“Go to sleep”, Phil said as he watched Clint yawn a third time.

“Merry Christmas”, Clint said sleepily and tightened his grip around Phil’s boy. 

“Merry Christmas”, Phil replied and let himself be lulled to sleep by Clint’s heart, beating slow and steady under his skin.


End file.
